Mondscheinzauber
by Sterngefunkel
Summary: Alternatives Universum / AU. Jahre nach dem Ende Voldemorts erwacht der ehemalige Todesser Draco Malfoy in einem fremden Haus.


1. Kapitel

Er atmete tief ein – der Duft von warmem Gras und Blumen! Helles Tageslicht stieß an den Rand seines Bewusstseins. Er wollte nicht aufwachen, nicht zurück in die kalte, abgestandene Luft seines Zimmers in der „Unterkunft" , nicht zurück auf die schmale, harte Pritsche. Doch besser zurück in diesen Traum. In diesen Traum, in dem sein Kopf auf einem weichen Kissen lag, dass so frisch gewaschen roch, in dem er unter einer weichen, leichten Decke lag in einem wunderbar weichen Bett…

Mit einem Seufzen drehte er sich auf die Seite und kniff die Augen zu. Nicht aufwachen! Nicht jetzt, wo sich zu dem Rauschen von Blättern im Wind noch Vogelgesang gesellte.

Er schlug die Augen auf. Aber anstatt auf eine graue Steinmauer starrte er auf eine weiß verputzte Wand. Er drehte den Kopf. Über ihm war die Schräge eines Reetdaches. Er schloss die Augen wieder. Der Traum war noch nicht vorbei!

Aber warum verfolgten ihn die Schmerzen bis in den Schlaf?! Bis jetzt war der Schlaf immer sein Verbündeter gewesen. Er öffnete noch einmal seine Augen. Das Reetdach war nicht verschwunden. Durch ein kleines Fenster wehte der Geruch des Sommers heran und ein warmer Sonnenuntergang schien sein rotes Licht hinein. Er setzte sich auf und sein Kopf begann zu dröhnen. War das etwa kein Traum? Ungläubig strich er mit einer Hand über die blaue Steppdecke und ließ seinen Blick weiter durch das Zimmer schweifen. Er lag in einer winzigen Dachkammer. Neben dem Bett stand ein kleiner Tisch mit Lampe; außerdem befanden sich in dem Zimmerchen noch ein Stuhl und eine Kommode neben der Tür. Auf der Kommode stand ein Strauß Margariten und in der Mitte des Raumes lag ein blauer Flickenteppich.

Wo war er? Das war kein Traum, da wurde er sich immer sicherer. Viel zu detailliert. Viel zu perfekt … viel zu friedlich, um ein Traum zu sein. Er war nicht länger in einem Zimmer, in einer Unterkunft, die das Ministerium jenen gestrandeten Seelen zur Verfügung stellte, die im Zuge der verschiedenen „Gesetze zur Vernichtung der Schwarzen Magie" ihre Existenz verloren hatten, das war eindeutig. Kein Ort der Welt konnte weiter entfernt sein von dem kalten, kahlen, trostlosen Zimmer als diese warme saubere Kammer. Zu Hause war er mit ebenso großer Bestimmtheit nicht. Sein großes Schlafzimmer mit dem breiten Himmelbett und den schweren Vorhängen, den teuren Dekorationen und Verzierungen … Nein, konnte dieses Zimmer etwa in Hogwarts sein? Aber Reetdach? In seinem schmerzenden Kopf kreiste diese Frage: Wo war er? Nach einer Weilte gesellte sich dazu: Wie war er hierher gekommen? Wer hatte ihn hierher gebrach? Wo auch immer „hier" war? Stöhnend ließ er sich zurück auf das Kissen sinken.

Er musste wieder eingeschlafen sein. Als er das nächste Mal seine Augen öffnete, war das Sonnenlicht verschwunden, das Zimmer lag im warmen Licht der Nachttischlampe. Vor die Fenster waren Vorhänge gezogen. Als sein Blick auf die Tasse fiel, die neben der Lampe auf dem Tischchen stand, merkte er plötzlich, wie ausgetrocknet sein Mund war. Nachdem er sich ächzend aufgesetzt hatte, griff er nach der Tasse. Mit einem Poltern fiel sie auf den Boden. Während er noch entsetzt zusah, wie die Pfütze sich über die Dielen ausbreitete, waren vor der Tür plötzlich hastige Schritte zu hören. Die Tür öffnete sich und er starrte den Mann an, der eingetreten war. Die schwarzen strubbeligen Haare, auf der Nase eine Brille; dahinter die flaschengrünen Augen, die ihn so oft gemustert hatten, voller Ablehnung, Misstrauen und auch Hass ... Er fixierte die Tasse und die Pfütze auf dem Fußboden. Erst als er hörte, wie sich Schritte auf der Treppe vor der Tür nach unten bewegten, sah er wieder auf. Harry Potter! Er war bei Harry Potter? Vielleicht war das Ganze doch ein Traum. Gleich würde er aufwachen, in dem dunklen Zimmer … Er schreckte zusammen, als der Andere plötzlich neben dem Bett stand. Er stellte eine Kanne auf dem Nachttisch ab, hob die gestürzte Tasse auf – sie war nicht kaputt gegangen! – und kniete sich auf den Boden, um das verschüttete Wasser aufzuwischen. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, richtete er sich danach wieder auf, zog den Stuhl neben das Bett und setzte sich. Dann schenkte er aus der Kanne Wasser in die Tasse und hielt sie ihm hin. Ebenfalls ohne ein Wort griff er danach. Durstig trank er in großen Schlucken, wobei die Tasse, von seinen zittrigen Händen kaum gehalten, an seinen Zähnen klapperte. Mit einem Keuchen ließ er die Tasse in seinen Schoß sinken. „Langsam, Malfoy!", sagte Harry Potter. „Es ist genug Wasser da." Der blonde Mann im Bett hob den Blick und musterte den Anderen. In der Stimme und auch in den Augen lag eine … Ruhe, die er nie mit Harry Potter in Verbindung gebracht hatte. Aber dieser nahm nur gelassen die Tasse und stellte sie wieder auf den Tisch. „Wo," er musste sich räuspern „Wo bin ich?", stellte er schließlich die Frage, die ihn beschäftigt hatte, seit er das erste mal in dieser Dachkammer aufgewacht war.

„Das hier ist das Hoffnungshaus", antwortete Harry bedächtig. „Du bist aus der Herberge rausgeflogen nach dem Duell mit Nott. Du wurdest nicht ins Gefängnis gebracht, unter der Bedingung, dass du die nächsten zwei Monate hier in diesem Haus wohnst." Dunkel erinnerte sich Draco an das Duell, natürlich verboten in der Unterkunft. Er wusste angesichts dieser Neuigkeiten nichts zu erwidern und schaute nur stumm zu, wie Harry die Tasse erneut füllte. Als Draco immer noch nichts sagte, stand Harry auf, stellte den Stuhl zurück an seinen ursprünglichen Platz und war schon beinahe aus dem Zimmer gegangen, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte und mit einem kleinen Lächeln „Gute Nacht!" sagte.

Draco saß im Bett und lauschte, wie Harrys Schritte die Treppe hinunter verklungen. Wie lange er danach wach in dem weichen Bett lag, mit Gedanken, die sich im Kreise drehten und mit pochenden Kopfschmerzen, und die Schatten beobachtete, die die Nachttischlampe an die Decke warf, wusste er später nicht zu sagen. Als er einige Stunden später wieder aufwachte, war die Lampe aus. Die Kammer lag im grauen Morgenlicht, dass schwach durch den Vorhang drang. So sehr er seine Ohren anstrengte, er konnte nichts hören, außer dem anschwellenden Konzert, dass einige Vögel nicht weit entfernt vom Fenster aufführten. Er musste noch einmal eingeschlafen sein. Als er ein zweites Mal an diesem Morgen aufwachte, fühlte er sich recht munter und wünschte sich eine warme Dusche. Wie schnell er sich an den Gedanken gewöhnt hatte, wieder in einem normalen Haus zu wohnen, überraschte ihn selbst, als er sich bei diesem Gedanken ertappte. Kein Waschen mehr im Waschsaal, mit kaltem Wasser …

„Hoffnungshaus…" Mit einem Grunzen setzte sich Draco auf. Bevor die Kopfschmerzen und die Schmerzen in der Hüfte sich bemerkbar machen konnten, schwang er die Beine aus dem Bett. Jetzt erst bemerkte er, dass er nicht mehr seine abgewetzte, ehemals edle Kleidung trug, sondern ein weiches Baumwollnachthemd. Die Ärmel waren ein wenig zu kurz, stellte er fest, während er darauf wartete, dass das Schwindelgefühl nachließ. Dann stand er auf und ging mit wenigen unsicheren Schritten zur Tür. Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass er nur in der Mitte des Zimmers, unter dem Dachfirst, aufrecht stehen konnte. Er öffnete die Tür. Sie führte auf einen kleinen Treppenabsatz, auf den noch eine zweite Tür zeigte. Neugier packte ihn und er machte den Schritt über den winzigen Flur. Er griff nach der Türklinke und stieß die Tür mit einem Schwung auf. Er stand in einem weiteren Schlafzimmer, dass ein bisschen größer war als die Kammer, in der er aufgewacht war. Dieser Raum hatte ein rundes Fenster über dem Bett durch das die Morgensonne direkt herein schien und alles in ein goldenes Licht tauchte. Ein zweites Schlafzimmer … Er hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass das Gericht ihn zu einem Aufenthalt im Zuhause von jemandem verurteilt hatte, er hatte eigentlich überhaupt nicht gedacht … Aber im Haus von jemand? Nicht von irgendwem, korrigierte er sich, von Harry Potter. Ein seltsames Gefühl bereitete sich von seinem Magen im ganzen Körper aus. Mit einem Ruck zog er die Tür wieder ins Schloss. Mehrere Minuten stand er auf dem Treppenabsatz und versuchte, seine zitternden Beine zu beruhigen. Er sollte bei Harry Potter wohnen? Selbst wenn dieser sich gestern so anders verhalten hatte, selbst wenn dieser neue Harry Potter zumindest fünf Minuten im gleichen Zimmer sein konnte wie er, ohne beleidigend zu werden … Bei Harry Potter? Aber in der Logik des Gerichts machte Regelung wahrscheinlich Sinn: Der Goldene Junge, der Kämpfer für das Licht würde aufpassen auf ihn, den verurteilten Ex-Todesser, der nach fünf Jahren Haft auf Bewährung entlassen wurde, auch wenn wahrscheinlich niemand so richtig an seine Unschuld glaubte.

Nach einigen Minuten hatte er das Zittern auch einigermaßen aus seinen Fingern verbannt und außerdem wurde es dringend, dass Badezimmer zu finden… Mit unsicheren Schritten begann Draco, die Treppe hinunter zu steigen. Unten angekommen, schaute er sich um. Er stand in einem kleinen Flur, von dem mehrere Türen abzweigten. Er öffnete die, die sich rechts von ihm befand. Das Zimmer zeigte offenbar wie das andere Schlafzimmer nach Osten – obwohl er immer noch durcheinander war von den letzten Ereignissen, sein Kopf schmerzte und auch die Hüfte sich bemerkbar machte, waren seine Instinkte nicht erloschen. Automatisch orientierte er sich, um den Grundriss des Hauses zu verinnerlichen. Hoffnungshaus, so sentimental, ging es ihm durch den Kopf, während er das in warmes Morgenlicht getauchte Zimmer in sich aufnahm. Durch ein riesiges Fenster fiel der Blick in ein leuchtend buntes Blumenbeet. Vor dem Fenster standen ein großer Ohrensessel und ein Sofa, das in einem Meer aus Kissen in den verschiedensten Farben unterzugehen drohte. Einen Teil der Wand nahm ein großer offener Kamin ein, in dem nicht einmal ein kleines grünes magisches Feuer brannte, wie Draco verdutzt feststellte. Die restlichen Wände verschwanden hinter zimmerhohen Regalen, in denen Bücher in den verschiedensten Größen und verschiedensten Alters schlummerten. Er widerstand dem neugierigen Impuls, zu erkunden, was für Bücher Harry Potter hortete, denn so sah es auf den ersten Blick aus: Wie eine planlos zusammen gewürfelte Ansammlung von Büchern, die vorher nie in der gleichen Bibliothek gestanden haben konnten. Draco dachte an die Bibliothek seines Vaters. Reihe um Reihe, Regal um Regal von Büchern in weiches grünes Leder gebunden – konfisziert vom Ministerium, wahrscheinlich zusammengepfercht in irgendeinem Raum der Mysteriumsabteilung, als schwarzmagisch abgestempelt und verdammt. Mit einem Kopfschütteln riss er sich von seinen Gedanken los. Die nächste Tür, die von dem kleinen Flur abzweigte, öffnete sich zu einem Windfang, der zur Haustür führte. Auch durch das Glas der Haustüre konnte Draco die verschwommenen Farben eines Blumenmeeres erkennen. Schnell öffnete er die nächste Tür, hinter der eine kleine Küche zu Vorschein kam. Draco bemerkte den Tisch unter dem Fenster, durch das man einen Blick auf einen großen Kräutergarten hatte. Der Tisch war für zwei Personen gedeckt, in der Mitte stand eine Teekanne unter einem lächerlichen rosafarbenen Teekannenwärmer. Aber Dracos Drang, das Bad zu finden, wurde immer größer. Die letzte Türe, direkt neben der Treppe führte in ein winziges Badezimmer. Überhaupt schien alles in diesem kitschigen Bilderbuchhäuschen winzig zu sein! Als er wieder aus dem Bad kam - immer noch mit dem Verlangen nach einer warmen Dusche, aber auch in dem Bewusstsein, dass er weder wusste, wo die Handtücher waren noch wo seine Anziehsachen hingekommen waren – stand plötzlich Harry vor ihm. Er drückte ihm einen Stapel Stoff in den Arm und sagte nur: „Wenn du geduscht hast, gibt es Frühstück in der Küche."

Während Draco unter der Dusche stand, überlegte er, ob er vielleicht den Verstand verloren hatte und sich jetzt in einer Fantasiewelt befand. Einer Welt in der er morgens in einem kleinen sauberen Häuschen aufwachte, das so perfekt war, dass es beinahe _glücklich_ wirkte, in der Harry Potter in aller Frühe – wie spät war es eigentlich? – Frühstück für zwei machte, in der es Badezimmer gab, mit warmem Wasser, Lavendelseife und einem Fenster, dass auf einen Gemüsegarten zeigte. Als er aus seinen Gedanken erwachte, sah er seinem Spiegelbild über dem Waschbecken beinahe verzweifelt entgegen und fragte laut: „Werde ich verrückt?" Zum Glück hatte der Spiegel nicht die Gewohnheit, auf solche Fragen eine dumme Antwort zu geben. Draco zog die Kleidung an, die ihm Harry vor der Tür gegeben hatte. Es war nicht Dracos Bündel zerschlissener Kleidung, die von mehreren verzweifelten Hexerein zusammengehalten wurde. Es musste sich wohl um Harrys Kleidung handeln. Wie beim Nachthemd ließen die Ärmel seine Handgelenke frei und auch die Hosenbeine waren zu kurz. Er wollte nach seinem Zauberstab fassen. Mehr noch als die Entdeckung, dass der Zauberstab nicht da war, erschreckte ihn die Feststellung, dass er ihn nicht vermisst hatte. Seit gestern Abend hatte er keinen Gedanken an den Zauberstab verschwendet.


End file.
